1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to tubular golf shaft extending devices and more particularly pertains to extending the length of golf club shafts through a tubular addition.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of golf club shafts of varying lengths is known in the prior art. More specifically, golf club shafts of varying lengths heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of extending the lengths of golf clubs to a desired extent are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,539,185 to Andis discloses a golf club having an adjustable length shaft.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,211,415 to Lindo discloses a golf club combined with foldable extensions for surveying greens.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,674,747 to Mezzocco et al discloses a golf club having adjustable length shaft.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,932,661 to Choi discloses an extensible exercise golf club.
Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,024,438 to Candow discloses a detachable golf putter extension.
In this respect, the tubular golf shaft extending devices according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of extending the length of golf club shafts through a tubular addition.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved tubular golf shaft extending devices which can be used for extending the length of golf club shafts through a tubular addition. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.